leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kigal/Vulkar, the SpellSword
|date = Only in the Imagination |health = 25 |attack = 75 |spells = 95 |difficulty = 45 |hp = 454 (+82.2) |mana = 352 (+49.4) |damage= 52 (+3.6) |range = 150 |armor = 22 (+2.7) |magicresist = 30 (+2.9) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+0.025) |healthregen = 4 (+0.8) |manaregen = 6 (+1) |speed = 355 }} Vulkar, the Spellsword is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities bonus magic damage and consume all stacks of Spellsword Essence. When out of combat (not having taken or dealt damage in six seconds), Vulkar loses one stack every second. }} Vulkar summons a massive sword at a target location, dealing initial damage to targets in a very small area (100 range). For 3 seconds after, targets in a larger area (300 range) will be damaged each second. If Vulkar casts this ability again, all enemies in the area will take additional damage. After 3 seconds, the ability will be automatically re-casted. |description2= Vulkar's auto-attacks become charged with lightning, making them become ranged and deal bonus magic damage. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= }} Vulkar launches magic fire spears in a cone in front of him, dealing damage to the first enemy they hit. For every enemy hit by a spear, Vulkar restores a small amount of mana and can cast this ability again, this time shooting the number of spears that hit enemies (e.g. 3 spears hit on first cast, 3 spears will be thrown on second cast). |description2= Vulkar's auto attacks become charged with Fire, causing his attacks to deal either bonus magic damage or bonus true damage to the target over 3 seconds. The type of damage with more effect (after reductions, which does more damage) will be used. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= }} After casting an ability, Vulkar's blade becomes energized with the element of his last ability. For the next 10 seconds (or a number of attacks) his attacks will have a bonus effect based on the last ability cast. |description2= Vulkar energizes his blade with all three elements, gaining all three bonuses for a duration. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= }} Vulkar forces spikes from the earth, dealing massive damage to all affected enemies. The first third of the ability's range has no effect and deals no damage, the second third deals 50% normal damage and slows targets for 1.5 seconds, and the remaining part deals full damage and knocks targets airborne for 1.5 seconds. Fires in a cone. |description2= Vulkar's blade becomes covered in jagged earth, causing his auto-attacks to slow his targets for 3 seconds. This slow stacks for every attack, and when the total slow amount exceeds 100%, the target is stunned for 1.25 seconds. A single target cannot be stunned more than twice each empowerment. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana }} Theoretical Item Build --Pending-- Lore Far west of Valoran, beyond the Shadow Isles, lies the continent of Gilbreth. Upon this continent, there are three major powers: The Dilvurian Empire, the Independent Confederation of Baruth Sturmhillt, and the Kingdom of Felmoor. In the recent years, the Dilvurian Empire has terrorized the Confederation with conquest after conquest, and the Confederation has lost much of its territory. In the recent months, the Confederation has sent a syndicate of elite soldiers to "maintain the threat." Within this enigmatic group of soldiers are three Spellswords, mages who have mastered the arts of both magic and swordplay. The Spellswords have been persecuted since an act known only as the Scouring, which was intended to eradicate every Spellsword, and nearly managed to do so, occurred. Since that event, the few remaining Spellswords have found refuge in Sturmhillt Manor, being abandoned after the Dilvurian Empire attacked. Among this group was a young boy named Vulkar, who showed more promise than any other. Vulkar was able to harness the power of three elements, rather than one. He was revered as a "chosen one," destined to return the Spellswords to their rightful place as the dominant mages. Vulkar denied this as his birthright, and demanded to be a part of the syndicate Baruth VI had sent. When he, along with his two friends, were accepted into this group, he noticed something: None of the Empire's soldiers posed a threat to any of them. Alone, Vulkar could defeat entire battalions of them without breaking a sweat. When word of the League of Legends reached Gilbreth, Vulkar could not resist volunteering for the position of the Confederation's Champion. Once he was accepted, he met Futhiar and the Dilvurian Champion on the ship set for Valoran, and they made a pledge to "demonstrate" the power of Gilbreth upon the Fields of Justice. Quotes Upon selection *''""'' Attacking *''""'' *''""'' *''""'' *''""'' *''""'' *''""'' Movement *''""'' *''""'' *''""'' *''""'' *''""'' *''""'' Taunt *''""'' Joke *''""'' Upon using Thunder Blade *''"Shocking!"'' Upon using Burning Spears *''"Burn!"'' *''"Sear!"'' Upon killing an enemy *''"*laughs* Your magic is nothing!"'' Upon killing an enemy *''"That's a big sword... Too bad it didn't help you."'' After hitting an enemy with Thunder Blade *''"...but my sword's still bigger."'' Changes Tips Accomplishments Note: The number of stars after the accomplishment represents how difficult said accomplishment is to obtain. Additional Thoughts/Trivia ---The accomplishment "Collect their Essence" is a reference to Dehaka from the Starcraft II: Heart of the Swarm campaign. I would be greatly appreciative of feedback, as long as it's explanatory. If you have ideas for quotes or accomplishments, please let me know in the comments section! Also, check out my other custom champions: Futhiar, the Eye of Felmoor; Vilo'terah, the Embodiment of Unity; and Vildur, the Shadow Chieftain. P.S. If anyone out there has some inspiration for ability icons or voice-overs, by all means, let me know! I am not at all talented artistically, and have no means of recording my own voice-overs. Your contribution would both be recognized and appreciated. Category:Custom champions